


Never apart from you

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mutual biting, Tentacles, bring your vanven top/bottom discourse in the comments, but it's more smut above anything else, good old switcharoo, just when you think one thing is happening another thing is, no beta reading we die like vanitas, pure unbridled smut sort of, technicalities but yeah darkness as tentacle-type tentrils, this gets a wee bit emotional, this isn't non-con but it can be seen as it so i will be tagging it as such to be cautious, ventus and vanitas are very comfortable with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: The sensation of feeling warmth, comfort, and affection is nothing foreign to Vanitas. Darkness can be quite warm, quite hot especially when he is thrumming with rage. When it envelopes his body he can’t deny the pleasure it fills him with. It snakes all over his body inducing tingles. His saliva begins to pool in his mouth and a familiar heat sits in his stomach; distaste. The ability to feel and perceive his others’ loathing for him was a wonderful feeling. But now, his feelings are more. They have branched out like roots of a tree. New sensations can be felt and he finds himself aching to be close to his other at all times. As close as possible really.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Never apart from you

The sensation of feeling warmth, comfort, and affection is nothing foreign to Vanitas. Darkness can be quite warm, quite  _ hot _ especially when he is thrumming with rage. When it envelopes his body he can’t deny the pleasure it fills him with. It snakes all over his body inducing tingles. His saliva begins to pool in his mouth and a familiar heat sits in his stomach; distaste. The ability to feel and perceive his others’ loathing for him was a wonderful feeling. But now, his feelings are  _ more _ . They have branched out like roots of a tree. New sensations can be felt and he finds himself aching to be close to his other at all times. As close as possible really.

“Vanitas!” A voice brings him out of his head while a hand grasps at his thigh. Blunt nails digging in desperately as a long whine leaves Ventus’ lungs.

There is a surly and unamused way about his voice as Vanitas hums in response. Choosing to hear but not entirely respond to his name being called. His hands are snaked around his better half’s exposed midriff while the blonder of the two sits in his lap obediently. Clawed fingers scratching lightly at deliciously warm skin. He noses the nape of Ventus’ neck and plants a small kiss in the space behind his ear, teasing but purposeful. Slowly his arms unfurl from the tiny waist of his lover and creep down the thighs resting, shaking and nervous, atop his own. It’s “cute” or so Ventus or Sora would say. In fact it manages to make Vanitas crack a bit of a smile.

“Is something the matter Ven?” It’s murmured into the skin of Ven’s neck causing him to shyly get away from the pair of lips attempting to nip at him. His neck jolts ever so slightly and the hand on Vanitas’ boxers pulls upward helplessly taking the fabric with him. Long nails rake themselves deftly up and down Ventus’ naked thighs, “You should let me know if you’re bothered. We can always stop.”

A tiny squeak leaves Ven as tendrils of darkness begin to envelope his body, groping him shamelessly **—** he shakes his head no vehemently. He would never admit it but it does  _ turn _ him on to be touched by  _ so _ much. It makes him feel loved. Wisps of the dark drift seamlessly off of Vanitas’ claws as if he were dipped in it. A beautiful gradient goes up his arms. Ventus whimpers as the darkness slips under his boxers and he ruts up into it. There is a purr that leaves Vanitas as his hands move to push Ven’s shirt up and pull his underwear down. Warmth floods Vanitas as Ventus bucks up into his hands helplessly groaning. It’s a feeling he’s felt time and time again ever since Ventus has accepted him in his life and allowed him the comfort of being so close. It’s lust. It’s love. It’s the embodiment of being wanted. 

The tendrils begin to prod at Ventus’ mouth, gagging and occupying him. Drool begins to drip down his chin, his neck, his chest. Vanitas’ heartbeat picks up, it starts to ache in his chest. He leans forward to sink his teeth into the base of his others’ neck, breathing hard. It’s always like this, he needs to physically mark Ventus. It’s something instinctual that he doesn’t quite understand. A muffled cry escapes his lover. He bites harder never letting go. Blood seeps against his palette and he closes his eyes while tasting it, laving his tongue over the open wound. Prodding at it and sucking harshly for more blood to ingest. It tastes like light. It tastes acrid, sweet, and pious all at once. He wants more. He  **needs** it.

“Vanitas, Vanitas!” He can feel the vibrations of the screams against his teeth, only  _ then _ does he pull away, a mixture of saliva and blood on his mouth. The desperation and fear that soaks his bones so intensely shocks him, a match could set him on fire. These emotions aren’t his own, they’re his others’. Suddenly his stomach is turning, the darkness is disappearing, and he can see the blurry outlines of blood cascading down Ventus’ back.

“Ven?”  _ Did I do this? _ “Are you okay?”

Vanitas retracts his hands from Ventus’ body in shock. Immediately Ventus turns around and holds Vanitas’ face. There are gentle touches lying him down as his breath turns into short puffs. His eyes are turning a muddy red while his tongue searches for any remnants of blood to suck on, to taste, to devour.

“Hey shh, it’s okay. I was just a little scared that’s all.” A beautiful tinge of coral is embedded in Ven’s cheeks, and Vanitas finds himself transfixed by it. There is a white hot heat still coursing through his rotten veins which evidently Ventus can see through his boxers, “We can continue I promise, I just needed you to hear me.” 

And with that Vanitas tries to get up and leave because a feeling of guilt begins to hit him but Ventus sits atop him, looking like a kicked puppy. He even brings the clawed hands up to his mouth to kiss them. Vanitas flexes his fingers slightly, apprehensively to which Ventus smiles at. In fact he straddles Vanitas more comfortably and leans down while holding onto his hands. Though he wanted to initiate the kiss, Vanitas closes the gap quickly as if to read his lover’s mind and kisses him with a desperation like the one they both felt upon being able to first do this with one another. It was all passion, fury, and untamed emotions. Vanitas pushes against Ventus’ hold on his hands and releases small gasps when they need to break for air. Ventus moans into the pliable mouth before him and licks his own blood off of Vanitas teeth, rocking his hips slowly to the rhythm of their kiss. Their groins are beginning to become uncomfortable again causing Vanitas to shake his right hand, wordlessly asking for it back to which Ventus allows. When he is free to do as he pleases with his right hand he grabs Ventus’ cock strokes in an erratic rhythm, mostly following the stuttering of his lover’s hips at this point. Kissing turns into biting then smudging open mouthed kisses down each other’s necks.

The desperation in Ventus’ breathy whines and moans send shivers down his spine in the best of ways. Their combined noises and the lewd, wet sounds of Ventus’ cock slickening bounce off the walls, do nothing to ease Vanitas’ frustrations. Though he can practically taste when Ventus is close. It’s always the same, whines of his name, tears, and nails raking down his chest. But this time is different.

Ventus huffs and puffs before burying his face in his lover’s neck. At first Vanitas thinks it’s sweet, he must be embarrassed. But then he feels pressure against him, more than the hips gyrating into his. It’s subtle as first then a sharp pain explodes into his neck. At first Vanitas grunts then involuntarily his body jolts in response to the pain. Ventus uncurls his hand from Vanitas’ left and holds him down by the shoulders.

“I get why you do this now,” Ventus murmurs into his neck, “it tastes really good.”

Vanitas fidgets and tries to push Ventus off of him but his other half doesn’t let up. In fact his hips begin to rock gently into the other’s, messily smearing his cum against Vanitas’ boxers. His lips ghost his darker half’s ear, “Kinda hurts though doesn’t it?” 

A shudder is spread throughout his body while blood rushes up to his ears and cheeks. It’s too much to handle. His claws dig into Ventus’ shirt and tug. But his lighter half isn’t done yet. A hand reaches down to pull his damp boxers down, and grip Vanitas tightly. Slowly stroking and licking at the wound in his neck. Rivulets of blood are dripping to the back of his neck and soaking into the base of his head but he finds himself buzzing ever so slightly. Teeth tug at the wound and Vanitas digs his claws into Ventus’s waist, enough to puncture but not purposefully. A hiss leaves them both but Ventus licks his lips. Vanitas can’t help but pant open-mouthed under the ministrations. 

“It’s okay.” Ventus whispers in reference to the injury of his torso and the fact that he’s bitten Vanitas. It’s coy, it’s sly. It’s something that Vanitas never would have expected from his light. 

When Ventus leans back, sitting back up again and Vanitas is able to see the blood dripping off his lips. A shiver runs through Vanitas and he can feel  possessiveness , but it isn’t  _ his _ own feeling. Suddenly it strikes Vanitas that he isn’t the only one that has felt this way. This whole time he was under the impression that such a feeling was that of a dark wielder, much like hot-blooded jealousy or anger. The hand on his cock moves up and down at a leisurely pace, spreading his pre-cum. Vanitas can’t help but stare transfixed at his lover, it’s as if he is seeing him in a whole new light. There is a loud drumming in his chest, so loud that he swears Ventus can hear it as he stares in awe.

Smiling and even giggling while looking at how surprised his other half is, Ventus takes the opportunity to stroke faster and pull the boxers down to about mid-thigh. Vanitas groans into his forearm, muffling his noises and trying to restrain himself from cumming too soon as he’d like to do it  _ inside _ his other. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth when his orgasm comes faster than expected, biting himself in the arm in order to deal with the influx of  _ stimulation  _ he receives from cumming. The strokes never let up in fact Ventus strokes him through his orgasm, even post, and hums thoughtfully. There is a twinkle in his eyes that Vanitas finds suspicious then he finds a slicked finger circling his entrance. A soft gasp is released from his lungs, and he finds himself covering his face with his arms but nodding at Ventus to give him permission.

It isn’t more than a few seconds before the finger breaches his entrance. Instinctively he tightens around it but lets out a shaky breath before attempting to relax. It rubs against his walls and begins to slowly stretch his rim out, making him weak in the knees. Vanitas turns his head to the side and rocks onto the finger giving Ventus the signal that he can go in further with no hesitation. This signal is well received as Ventus watches every rise and stuttering fall of his better half’s clothed chest. It fills him up with pride, something bright and bubbly, it simmers on his lips in the form of a smile  **—** lip quirked up on one side. His finger goes further in and it isn’t long until he finds the sensitive bundle of nerves that haven’t been stimulated in what seems like months to Vanitas. Drool is starting to seep onto the couch cushions as Vanitas finds himself whining, perspiring, and grabbing at Ventus’s hand to  _ do _ something. His skin feels as if he’s been lit on fire and he wants more. None too sure of just what more is just yet. But the frequency and pitch of his moans begin to climb higher and higher as his other hand grabs his own cock. He strokes in time with Ventus’ laguid touches to his prostate, circling and pressing up against it in a methodical way. Pushing Vanitas closer and pulling him away all at once. When his strokes speed up so does Ventus’ finger, even seamlessly adding another with a bit of spit to give him that much more stimulation. The pain and pleasure of being stretched open, watched, and stroked all at once builds up momentum with every passing moment. Vanitas finds himself cumming with a surprised exclamation that sounds like a groan which makes him feel exhausted beyond words.

“We’re not done, Vani.” Before Vanitas can even think to answer, the fingers are pulled out and replaced with the head of his cock. The look of shock on Vanitas’ face is enough to send excitement coursing through Ventus’ veins, going directly to his cock. He slowly pushes in and bites his lower lip as he looks at Vanitas’ face crumble in pain/pleasure once more. It melts and melds, like this they become one. But claws are beginning to rip into his skin, red marks trailing down his biceps.

“I can’t **—** ” Vanitas gets out before Ventus grabs a hold on Vanitas’ limp thighs. He pushes them against his better half’s torso and pulls himself out half-way, only to jam himself back inside. Throwing back his head at the motion, Ventus takes this opportunity to lick at the congealed blood on Vanitas’ neck. The claws fall away from his biceps and weakly grab at his shirt instead, not in an effort to push him away but to keep him there- acting like an anchor to keep them intertwined. “Ven **—** _tus!_ ”

Vanitas cries out against the thrusts and whines into the overstimulation. He can’t do this, he has just cum. The feeling of all the stimuli is bringing tears to his eyes and blurring his vision. Blinking away tears, he whines when he feels himself built up again and shouts like a wounded creature. He sees stars as tears trail down his face and his orgasm is forced out of him, untouched. Quickly he begins to lose coherence as Ventus quickens the pace, slamming into him so harshly that the springs in this old couch begin to creak in time with the thrusts. His nails get caught in Ventus’ shirt causing him to panic, and he’s pushing and pulling and grabbing hold of whatever he can as Ventus whispers how beautiful he is directly into his ear. It’s too much, it’s too fucking much. A hand flies to his weeping cock and he screams ‘No! No more!’ but he is unsure if he’s said it out loud at this point. Burning hot pleasure courses through his veins in double time as Ventus’ orgasm builds. The sickening feeling of overstimulation hits him like a freight train as Ventus cums inside him rutting against him through it all and sucking on his neck to extract more blood. His lighter half slumps against him, chin resting on his chest and Vanitas slaps his cheek gently. Ventus looks up wearily, as if just woken up from a long nap, and makes a noncommittal sound in response.

“Your hips are still moving, you fucking cur.” Though the statement sounds harsh, there is no real bite behind it. In fact Vanitas finds it soothing that Ventus is still moving his hips. The warmth of his cum, his skin, and his breath is altogether comforting. It settles in his chest nicely. It feels as if he is home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's some vanven smut because I have read every fic in their tag, enjoy. I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it <3


End file.
